Breakfast Surprise
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Sasuke wakes up to find that Naruto's making him breakfast for a romantic treat. What Naruto doesn't realize is what Sasuke really wants to pour the maple syrup all over isn't the pancakes. PWP


_**A/N: **This is my first time ever writing a FanFic, or a lemon of any sort. Some naughty conversations with a friend led us to this idea, so I decided to write it up and post it on here. Feedback is always appreciated! And so are requests. Got something you want to see Sasuke/Naruto do in a future story? Just let me know, and I'll write it up! :D_

* * *

Naruto groaned and squinted against the bright sunlight that was flooding into his bedroom. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked to the side and smiled to see Sasuke still fast asleep.

"Teme," he whispered, kissing the top of his head gently, so as not to wake him up. Then a loving smile crept onto Naruto's lips, as an idea popped into his head.

Still in his shorts, Naruto left the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen. He started to root through the cupboards, pushing past all of the instant Ramen packs until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly, pulling out the box of pancake mix. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the instructions, but sighed soon after. "Just add water," he said to himself, smiling. "Thank God... else Sasuke would be having Ramen for breakfast!"

* * *

"Mmm, Naruto..." Sasuke rolled over in bed, his arms reaching out to grab his blond-haired lover. When his hands made contact with nothing but bedsheets, Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Yawning and stretching his arms above his head, he stood up and moved towards the bedroom door. He stopped for a minute, sniffing the air.

"Pancakes?" he said. "And... they're not burning?" He tilted his head to the side, confused. Naruto needed nothing short of a miracle to be able to cook anything other than Ramen, so Sasuke was at a complete loss to understand how the idiot had managed pancakes.

Shrugging, Sasuke walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he saw his half-naked lover sliding pancakes onto a plate.

"Hey, there, sleepy-head!" Naruto teased as he set the plate down, and pulled a chair out for Sasuke to sit in.

Sasuke watched, grinning slightly, as Naruto walked back over to the stove to make another batch for himself.

_Damn, his ass looked good in those shorts... _Sasuke imagined himself running his hands along Naruto's hips and reaching around to grab his ass roughly, making Naruto squeal and blush.

Sasuke felt his cock stir a little, but he ignored it and reached across the table for the maple syrup. Just as he was unscrewing the lid, he had an idea and stopped. A mischievous smile pulled at his lips and he looked over at Naruto who was still busy cooking.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked, not turning around, "is there anything else you'd like?"

"Hmm... yes, there is, my Dobe," Sasuke said, getting up and taking the bottle of syrup with him.

Naruto heard Sasuke getting up, and turned to face him. "What's that?" he smiled sweetly at his lover.

Sasuke reached behind Naruto to turn off the stove. Leaning in so that his mouth was nearly touching Naruto's ear, Sasuke purred, "I'd like you, Naruto."

A small squeal came from Naruto when Sasuke lifted his slender hips onto the counter top. Another squeal followed as Naruto saw Sasuke twist the cap off of the bottle of maple syrup.

"S-Sasu..aaaa" Naruto's words faded into a moan as the cold liquid dripped over his neck and chest.

Sasuke lapped up the syrup on Naruto's neck, sucking and biting as he went. He followed the trail of sweetness down and into the sensitive hollow of his neck. He loved how Naruto's own taste mingled with the syrup to form something so damned good. Sweet, but salty--it was just irresistible.

"Nnn! Not... there!" Naruto said, his face flushing a bright red. He leaned back on the counter, supporting himself on his hands. Damn it, Sasuke knew just what to do to make him go crazy.

Grinning widely, Sasuke focused his efforts on the nape of Naruto's neck, dragging his tongue heavily along it and eliciting moans from his lover. He moved down Naruto's chest, and started to trace circles with his tongue just outside of his nipple.

"Sasuke! St-stop being... such a tease!".

The raven haired man continued with his teasing for a little while longer before taking Naruto's nipple in his mouth. His tongue pressed against the hard nub as he sucked on it and dragged his teeth along it.

Naruto was groaning loudly, and he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair, trying to push his head downwards with one shaking hand. Sasuke allowed himself to be forced lower, but he went at a painfully slow pace, trailing kisses along his lover's chest and stomach.

Lifting Naruto's hips off of the counter, Sasuke pulled his shorts off and let them fall to the floor. He grabbed the syrup bottle again and covered Naruto's hips and erection, eliciting a moan from him.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, his half-closed eyes opening a little whenever his lover moved closer to his aching shaft. The blond bucked his hips a little, but Sasuke would pulled away, only letting his hot breath caress Naruto's hard flesh.

"P-please, Sasuke," he whimpered. He had let go of Sasuke's head and his hands were now gripping the edge of the counter desperately.

"'Please' what, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto. He was more than willing to just flip Naruto over onto the counter and fuck him senseless, but he wanted to drag this out. "I want to hear the words come from your sweet lips."

"Nnn... Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him and circled the base of his cock with his tongue, just barely touching the hot, throbbing skin.

"Ahh! Suck my cock, Sasuke! _Now_!" Naruto's cock was dripping and his whole body was trembling in need.

A loud moan parted Naruto's lips as Sasuke's hot mouth slid down over the tip of his cock, sucking and licking at it. He moaned quietly, enjoying the flavor of Naruto's pre-cum mixed with the maple syrup.

"God, yes!" the blond shouted, throwing his head back. His hips thrust up, driving his shaft deeper into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke gasped, but he slackened his jaw and let Naruto fuck his mouth. Watching as his lover fucked his mouth like that turned Sasuke on so much, and he started to rub at his own erection through his shorts.

Sasuke moaned around Naruto's cock, and the vibrations were just too much; his whole body convulsed as he shot his hot cum into the back of Sasuke's throat. Sucking hard, Sasuke swallowed every last drop and pulled back, licking his lips.

"You taste so good, Naruto," he said, leaning in to kiss him. He bit at Naruto's lower lip gently, and then slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring hungrily.

Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke poured syrup onto two of his fingers and traced them around Naruto's tight entrance in a small circle. The blond moaned loudly and gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"F-fuck, put them in!" He was panting heavily, and could feel his cock starting to come back to life again.

"As you wish," Sasuke said. He quickly thrust his fingers into Naruto's ass, pushing them deeper and deeper each time, searching for that one spot...

"Kyaaaa! _Sasuke_!"

He grinned and felt his cock twitch when Naruto screamed his name. He continued to massage his prostate, causing Naruto to moan and scream repeatedly.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, garnering a needy whimper from his lover, and pulled him down from the counter and turned him so that he was bent over on his stomach. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his cock into Naruto's ass, then grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him down onto his shaft.

"Naruto! You're so... tight," he groaned.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened as he continued to pull him down, burying his cock to the hilt each time. Naruto cried out with each thrust, and tilted his hips, allowing Sasuke to ram into his prostate.

Naruto was screaming so loud now that Sasuke moved one of his hands to cover his mouth. He loved the hot, passionate noises, but he wasn't so sure the rest of the apartment complex felt the same way. Especially this early in the morning. His other hand slid down Naruto's body to wrap around his shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sasuke! Nnn... gonna..." Though the cry was muffled by his hand, it still sent a bolt through Sasuke's body straight to his hips, and he pounded into Naruto's ass even harder.

Naruto's back arched and he spilled himself onto Sasuke's hand and the counter top. The contractions of Naruto's muscles around his cock was too much for Sasuke, and it drove him over the edge. He grunted loudly, thrusting to completion as his cum filled Naruto's ass.

Panting heavily, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and hissed him on the cheek before pulling his shorts back on.

"That's... the last time... I'm... making you breakfast, Teme," Naruto said, trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke just smirked at him, grabbing the syrup bottle and sitting back down at the table, sticking a fork into the pancakes.


End file.
